First Place for a day
by Near-a-tron
Summary: My First Fic Evar. Rated T for language


A/N OH. MY. GOD. I finished a fanfiction! I'm sorry but that makes me feel super special awesome. Well basically this story is about Near, Mello, and Matt showing their more childish sides and Near lessening Mello's hatred towards him :P. Oh, I figured since Matt didnt show up until after the Mafia went KABOOM, he wasn't in it, so that's part of the story. I also figured if the three of them met up, Matt would be the one keeping the peace. Well tell me what you think in a review, but this is my first fan fic, so be nice!

"Near."

The silver haired boy looked up from his robot figures."Yes, what is it?"

"We've arrived. Would you like me to go in with you?"

"That's unnecessary Mr. Rester. Please, wait here."

Before leaving the vehicle, Near, seemingly a child, tenderly grabbed a fairly large cardboard box and gently tucked it under his arm. Near stumbled over to the entrance of a fairly small apartment complex, hardly better than a tenement.

"Stairs…" The boy grumbled. He hardly ever walked. Stairs were just outrageous. Heavily relying on the handrail, Near climbed up two flights of torture.

Seeing no doorbell, Near awkwardly rapped his knuckles against the hard wooden door, painted an atrocious shade of purple. Just like all the rest. After forty-three uncomfortable seconds and a loud clicking noise, the hideous door creaked open. Standing in the door way was a tall young man wearing a striped shirt and goggles, smoking a cigarette. He almost resembled a nicotine addicted Dr. Seuss.

"Near!" He cried out in muffled surprise, the cigarette robbing his mouth of appropriate lip movement.

"Hello, Matt, It's been a while."

"Uh" He paused, taking a drag on the burning white paper filled with god knows what. "Come in, I guess."

The apartment was hardly in living condition. Furniture was cramped in the small rooms; each tabletop was covered in laptops and PCs. Chocolate wrappers covering the floor and about every other surface. Near took a seat on the floor and looked up at Matt.

"Erm, Mello is out doing… shit…" Matt mumbled, slightly adjusting his goggles.

"Mafia shit." Near replied

"So you know, huh?" The red-head responded, taking one last drag on his cigarette before flicking it into a nearby trashcan.

"Yes, I know that Mello has been involved in the Mafia for some months now."

"Not me though." Matt said. "I don't want to be involved in any of that."

"I know" Near said, a bit annoyed.

"You know, that's a bit creepy"

Near remained silent, carefully twirling his curly hair.

Suddenly the door flew open and the blonde haired gangster entered the room. "Hey Matt I'm," Mello stopped abruptly, the chocolate bar slipping through his leather gloves. "What the hell is _he _doing here?"

Near let out a heavy sigh. Even now when Mello mentioned him, the words that left his lips were filled with spite.

"Hey there Mel, Near decided to pay us a visit!" Matt said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, no shit." Mello said, picking up his chocolate bar and biting a huge chunk out of it. "How did you find us, big-head?"

"I'm in charge of the SPK Mello, finding a detail such as a simple address is Childs play."

In a fit of anger, Mello threw down the chocolate to reunite with the wooden floorboards once again. "Did you come here just to gloat?! If that's not the case, then why the hell are you here?"

Near sighed once more and resumed the practice of twirling his hair. "It's been a year now since the real L died. Since then Kira has been becoming more powerful, soon we wont have the police on our side. If we work together than-"

"No. I said no a year ago, and that is my answer now. I don't need you, Near."

"I lied." Near said. "I came because you and Matt are the closest things to friends I have ever had."

"Bullshit." Mello grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Hey, calm down." Matt said. He walked over to Near and sat down next to him, messing up his snowy hair. "He may be a genius, but underneath it all he is still a lonely orphan, like all of Wammy's kids."

"Don't patronize me, Matt." Near grumbled.

"So, uh, what's in the box?" Matt asked warmly.

With a slight smile Near opened the box to reveal a small toy store. Robots and models were stacked upon puzzles and board games, and that was just the half of it. "Would you like to play?"

"You can't expect us to-"

"Yes, Near, we'll play with you." Matt finished for him.

After about thirty minutes Mello's involvement morphed from occasionally adding a blank piece to the puzzle, while scowling, to working to solve the puzzle as fast as possible, almost like he was showing everyone Near had nothing on him.

"How about we play some video games?" Matt offered "This one has robots in it!" He added, shoving the game case in Near's face.

"Well, I suppose we could." Near said, handing the case back to Matt.

"It was Colonel Mustard, in the dining room, with the candle stick!" Mello shouted, letting his serious nature slip away momentarily. Near picked up the small yellow envelope and pulled out its contents. After a brief moment Near revealed them to Mello. "Correct."

"Yes!" Mello exploded, losing his stature completely. "I solved the mystery before you Near, I came in first!" Mello shouted.

"It's just Clue Mello" Matt laughed.

"Yes, it appears you did." Near said, packing his things into his box.

"So you're leaving then?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I have things I need to do."

"Hmm… Mello grumbled, stuffing the rest of his chocolate bar into his mouth. "About time, big-head. You're lucky I let you stay here for more than five minutes." Mello said, looking away.

At the door, Near looked over his shoulder and saw Matt giving him a thumbs up.

"So Near, did everything go alright?" Anthony Rester asked him upon his return to the car. "Yes, Mr. Rester, it was fine…" He said looking out the window. "Perhaps you would like to play clue with the others later?"


End file.
